Hideyuki¿kun?
by Graymakoto
Summary: Kise Ryouta, estudiante de la Academia Kaijou, basquetbolista y modelo, por lo mismo es bastante popular con las chicas, anda con todas y con ninguna, pues no ha conocido a la chica que le quite el sueño, ¿Será que no busca sólo a una "chica"? Y ¿Qué pasaría si tiene un poco de sana competencia en popularidad con las chicas? ¿Yaoi? ¿Dónde?


Jamás he publicado algo en mi vida, es la primera vez, estoy nerviosa, esto es demasiada tecnología para mí, haber como me sale…

Y justamente lo primero que publicaré es un regalo muy especial para una chaparrita maravillosa, que tiene una imaginación espléndida, y es la que me tocó en el intercambio de Fics Navideños éste año. Y el One shot es paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa: ¡Kaa-Ren! Espero te guste, y lo disfrutes, y no seas tan dura en la crítica ya que es mi primera vez… jojojojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doso ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es sábado, medio día de clase solamente, y los alumnos de la Academia Kaijou lo saben, lo sienten, lo esperan. La hora de relajarse y disfrutar el fin de semana ha llegado.

-¿Aquí?, ¿En el pasillo?, Etto… no lo sé chicas… -Dudaba una linda chica pelinegra, al escuchar consejo de sus compañeras.

-¡Anda Megumi-chan! ¡No se negará! ¡Es todo un caballero! –La animó una castaña amiga suya, mientras caminaban en dirección al objetivo.

-P-pero… Mai-chan… sólo si vamos todas juntas… ¿Sí? –Las miraba de modo que parecía que sus ojitos estaban a punto de romper en llanto, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a no poder más.

-¡Obvio! ¡Esto sí que no me lo pierdo!... digo, ¡Claro que no te dejaremos sola! –dijo Rei.

-¡Cuentas con nosotras! ¡Gambare! –dijo Mina. Mientras la empujaban entre todas al camino de cierto rubio cotizado no solo en Kaijou.

-Ne… Kise-kun… etto…

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? –pregunta amablemente el dueño de los sueños húmedos de las chicas de Kaijou. Con esa sonrisa cautivadora y esa mirada que provoca… esa serie de… no se qué… qué se yo… ¡Bah! Como sea, le pregunta a la chiquita que estaba tan rojísima cual fresa de temporada en el merititito Irapuato, Gto.

-… … … -Sip, la chica pensaba lo que yo, lo que tú que estás leyendo, pero bueno, aceptémoslo, no todas tienen el mismo temple, simplemente se quedó callada mirándolo hacia arriba, en shock, Megu-chan no se caracterizaba por ser muy sociable, o extrovertida, simplemente se bloqueó.

-Linda, ¿Necesitabas algo? –continúa preguntando curioso el rubio.

-L-lo que pasa es que Megumi-chan quiere saber si ésta tarde visitarás el Karaoke. –Interrumpió la castaña.

-Hai –respondía el chico amablemente con su característica sonrisa.

-…Al de siempre… -continuó Mai.

-Hai. :D

-…Y de ser así, poder acompañarte…

-Hai. :)

-Ella…

-Hai. :)

-… Yo… todas… nosotras… Si no es… molestia claro…

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, ¿A quién le molestaría salir con cuatro chicas tan lindas como ustedes? ¡Al contrario! Hermosas, sería todo un placer para mí ser acompañado por semejante escuadrón de linduras. Gracias por considerarme. Las veo a la salida entonces. Matta ne~ -Se despidió amablemente el chico mientras se dirigía al club de baloncesto, en el cual, era esperado ya por otro escuadrón aún más grande, de admiradoras que lo observan durante los entrenamientos y lo animan en todo lo que pueden, aunque no a todos les parezca.

-¡Maldita sea Kise! –Lo amonesta su capitán al verlo llegar, como casi siempre, como siempre- ¿Qué narices haces? ¡Deja de saludar a las chicas y lárgate a cambiar! ¡Ya, con un carajo!

-Gomenasai preciosas pero debo entrenar ahora –Se disculpa el rubio apenado mientras se despide de sus fans- ¡Hai, haaaaai! Kasamatsu-senpai. ¡Voy corriendo!

-¡Debería de haber una RESTRICCIÓN EN EL GIMNASIO al menos durante las prácticas para tanta molestia observadora! –Decía el capitán mirando despectivamente al público indeseable.

-Eso es una tontería Kasamatsu-senpai, vienen a apoyarnos, además, todas son tan lindas

-¡QUE TE LAAAAARGUES A CAMBIAAAAAR!

Al terminar la práctica, entre regaños, golpes, obscenidades por parte del poco paciente capitán y uno que otro rebote del balón, los integrantes del club se despidieron entre sí y cada uno se dirigió a su preciado fin de semana tan esperado por esos seis largos y agobiantes días de escuela. Cuatro chicas y un wapeton rubio que roba suspiros por donde pasa, entran al pasillo del karaoke preferido del chico.

-¡¿Cada ocho días?! –Expresó la castaña –Si vienes tan seguido, debes tener muy buena voz. Estoy ansiosa por escucharte Kise-kun.

-No es para tanto Mai-chan –Respondió modestamente el chico –Que venga seguido no me hace bueno en esto, simplemente me gusta mucho hacerlo y lo disfruto también, además, a veces hay linduras que lo hacen excepcionalmente bien… -diciendo esto se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas de los apartados privados, de la cual provenía una peculiar voz que llamó la atención de los 5 adolescentes –¿Lo ves?, Este tipo de cosas me encantan, se puede apreciar una muy bonita voz en esta ocasión, ya la he escuchado antes, y cada vez que la oigo me gusta más, ¿pueden escucharla? –dijo esto pegando su oreja a la puerta, incitando a las chicas a inclinarse a hacer lo mismo.

-Sugoi… -decía en voz bajita la pelinegra –Es cierto, canta muy bonito, es en cierto modo… relajante…

-¿Verdad que sí? –Decía entusiasmado el rubio –Y viene bastante seguido también, a veces coincido con su horario de acudir acá.

-¿Entonces la conoces Kise-kun? –Preguntó la castaña, enderezándose de la posición en la que estaba -¿Por qué no la saludamos? Y nos la presentas de una vez –Dijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abriendo la puerta de un solo movimiento, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes, incluyendo al rubio.

-En… realidad… no es así –alcanzó a susurrar el muchacho al ver que la puerta se abría, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, todo pasó tan rápidamente que no tuvo oportunidad de explicar que en realidad nunca había visto a la dueña de esa voz.

-Disculpen la intromisión… -Hablaba Mai por todas –Pero fue imposible no escuchar la hermosa voz de quien can… ta… ba… -Hablaba mas y mas bajito, hasta detenerse por completo, al mirar al castaño claro de ojos azules sentado en el pequeño sofá, que la miraba directamente y la puso nerviosa, guardando silencio y todos mirándose entre sí, se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido una gran equivocación.

Se trataba de una pareja, un chico castaño claro, ojiazul bastante guapo, con su… eh… ¿Novia?, una chica muy linda de largos cabellos rubios y ojiazul también, con ropa deportiva. Los cuales miraron sorprendidos a sus visitas inesperadas. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incómodo (los cuales obviamente parecían bastante largos… pero sólo fueron segundos, lo juro).

-Etto… sí, era sólo eso, disculpen las molestias –Decía el rubio a modo de disculpa con una amplia sonrisa, y obviamente un poco nervioso por la situación, miró directamente a la rubia y esbozó su ya deporsi hermosa sonrisa –Cantas precioso, ya te había escuchado antes, pero no tenía la oportunidad de conocerte, espero seguirte escuchando. Con el permiso de tu novio, claro. –dijo ahora dirigiéndose al castaño que la acompañaba e inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo. Provocando casi de inmediato una pequeña risa pícara del castaño quien parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

-Chotto… -Dijo la rubia –Hideyuki no es…

-¡Arigatou! ¡Pero qué chicas más lindas! –Decía el castaño poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y dirigiéndose a ellas –Con todo respeto hacia el caballero que las acompaña… ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato con nosotros? Si estamos aquí es porque nos gusta cantar a todos, así que ya tenemos algo en común, suficiente para pasar un buen rato, ¿No creen?

Las cuatro amigas se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir a semejante situación, digo, era obvio que el castaño tenía lo suyo, al parecer no le dolía nada (estaba bastante bueno), además parece una persona agradable y educada, si está acompañado no puede ser peligroso… ¿o sí?.

Por su parte, el rubio notó inmediatamente el peligro de ser sustituido como centro de atención de las lindas chicas que lo acompañaban, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad por conocer a la linda rubia dueña de aquella voz que lo tenía cautivado desde hacía semanas atrás. Sin embargo, tener competencia tan cerca, no es algo que le llame mucho la atención a éste rubio que está acostumbrado a ser el objetivo de la plática.

-Muchas gracias, pero al parecer hemos interrumpido, y me sentiría incómodo molestando por… acá… -Terminó diciendo el rubio, sin darse cuenta de que el castaño ya estaba acomodando a las chicas en la pequeña sala _–"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?" –_Pensó.

-¿Incomodo? ¿Y que mas da eso?, Lo importante es que las chicas lo pasen bien ¿No? –Le respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo invitándolo a terminar de pasar –Disculpa, es que estabas en plena entrada y bloqueabas a mis amigas para entrar. Cómo te decía: mi nombre es Hideyuki Ren, y ellas son Mina-chan y Rei-chan, estaban en el tocador.

-Encantadas de conocerte, -Contestó una de las recién llegadas.

-¿Y tu nombre es? –Preguntó la otra.

-Ah… Hermn… Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, ellas son Megumi-chan, Mai-chan, Yuri-chan y Shiro-chan, y ¿Tú eres? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia de la que rara vez despegaba la vista.

-Anna –Contestó la rubia saludando sonrojada al rubio despampanante que tenía en frente –Y no tengo novio –Dijo ella terminando de sonrojarse al escucharse a sí misma –Digo…

-¡Anna! No acapares su atención –dijo Mina.

-Es obvio que todas las que estamos aquí no tenemos novios, no es necesario que seas tan obvia y explícita Anna. –Decía sonriendo Rei.

-Me refiero a que hace un momento pensaron que… -Trataba de aclarar el malentendió Anna sin mucho éxito –Además eso no es posible ya que Hideyuki no es…

-¡Kyyaaaaaaaahhh! –Se escuchó el estruendoso fangirleo de algunas de las chicas –Me encanta ésta canción ¡Cantémosla juntas!

-¡Hai! –Constestó el resto.

-¡Hideyuki, Hideyuki! –Gritaban las amigas del castaño –¡Canta el coro con nosotras!

-He cantado bastante hasta ahora –Contestó el castaño –Mejor disfruten ustedes la canción, yo voy al baño un momento.

_-"Es mi oportunidad de conocerla"_ –Pensó el rubio mirando a la rubia. Mientras el resto de las chicas estaban concentradas en las letras que aparecían en la pantalla con la música de fondo.

-Yo te acompaño al baño –Dijo muy quitada de la pena la rubia que llamaba la atención de Kise. Desanimándolo de inmediato.

_-"Espera… ¿Lo va a acompañar al baño?"_ –Pensó una vez más, lo cual lo inquietó. Es obvio que cada quien irá al baño de Damas y Caballeros respectivamente, pero el tono en que lo dijo sonaba más bien… no quiso quedarse con la duda, además de que, pensándolo bien, también tiene ganas de visitar el trono.

Con su pecho sano, y muy disimuladamente salió de la ruidosa habitación y se dirigió a los tocadores, entró al de hombres sin novedad alguna, sin toparse con Hideyuki-kun en ningún momento, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando salió del baño de caballeros y miró algo que no podía creer:

-¡Uso! –Gritó Kise al ver a la pareja salir del baño de chicas -¿Cómo es que…? -Fue interrumpido por el grito de otra chica que venía del pasillo.

-¡Hideyuki! –Llamó la atención de los tres una pequeña chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila Rei –Decía el castaño serenamente mientras ella se instalaba entre sus brazos -¿Qué sucede? Tranquila, estoy aquí, no pasa nada, ¿Qué tienes?

-Es que, estaba sentada cantando con todas y de repente sentí… -Detuvo su explicación la llorosa chica, cuando miró al rubio bastante interesado en su plática, lo cual la sonrojó, y guardó silencio inmediatamente, llenándosele de mas lágrimas su ojitos, mordiéndose un labio y muerta de vergüenza metió su cara en el pecho del castaño y susurró unas palabras que fueron imposibles de escuchar para Kise.

-Entiendo –Dijo la rubia, y se dirigió de inmediato al pasillo principal tomando del brazo al rubio confundido que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí parado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Kise.

-Nada grave, accidentes que pasan, ya sabes, cosas de chicas –Contestó ella muy quitada de la pena mientras caminaba del brazo con el chico hacia la sala donde se encontraba el resto de las chicas –Nada que Hideyuki no pueda resolver, algo se le ocurrirá, así es de servicial y buena persona, es tan amable –Decía ella con un particular brillo en los ojos.

-Aunque no sea tu novio, se ve que estimas mucho a esa persona –Decía el rubio mientras abría la puerta del lugar, entrando ambos, impregnándose de inmediato del ambiente alegre y cantador que había entonces.

-Jajajaja ya te dije que eso es imposible –Contestó gritando la rubia, para que la escuchara por semejante ruido del lugar.

-¡Anna! –Gritaban sus amigas –¡Ya viene tu parte! ¡Apresúrate, es tu turno! –Decían haciendo señas y la rubia se acercó y tomó el micrófono, que para sorpresa del chico y algunas de las acompañantes de Kise que se dieron cuenta, no es la voz que habían escuchado antes, digo, no cantaba nada mal la chica, pero… no era la voz que había escuchado Kise las últimas semanas.

Al terminar la canción, ya todos instalados en la sala, con bebidas de naranja, manzana y agua mineral, llegaron finalmente Rei-chan y el castaño, al parecer todo había salido bien, puesto que ambos venían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y se escuchó el inicio de una nueva canción en la sala. Un dueto, Chicoxchica.

-¡Ahora si te toca Hideyuki! –Decía Mina.

-¡Es verdad! Es tu canción, no te puedes negar –Decía Rei instalándose en uno de los sofás.

-Además en esta ocasión tenemos a alguien que puede hacer la parte del chico, porque entre chicas es aburrido hacer duetos mixtos.

-¿? –Kise recibió el micrófono que le pasó Mina. Mientras le pasaban el otro a Hideyuki, y la canción comenzó, para sorpresa de la mitad de las chicas y de Kise mismo, el castaño cantaba con una melodiosa voz femenina envolvente, relajante, era impresionante como un hombre pudiera tener esos agudos tan pronunciados y tan buen pulmón, pareciera como si fuera…

_-"Imposible"_ –Pensaba el rubio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba _–"Es su voz, la que… escuchaba las últimas semanas… imposible"_

-¿Kise-kun? –Lo trajo a la realidad el sarandeo de Mai, quien lo movía de un lado a otro del brazo al ver que no respondía a las simples palabras -¿Estás bien?

-Hai –Contestó parpadeando muy rápidamente regresando a la realidad, esa voz sonaba más hermosa directamente que a través de la puerta, pero el hecho de que sea de un chico, lo desconcertaba mas y mas. Pero estaba rodeado de chicas que querían pasar un buen rato, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlas plantadas, y menos con un tipo desconocido.

-Es tu turno Kise-kun –Decía Megumi-chan mientras apuntaba a la pantalla en la cual la parte de "Voz de Hombre" estaba corriendo sin que el rubio cantara su parte.

-Hai –Comenzó a cantar en automático, no lo hacía nada mal, relajándose a lo largo de la canción, llegaron a una parte donde ambos fusionan sus voces, sonando tan maravillosamente bien que las chicas que formaban su pequeño público privado, fangirlearon a más no poder.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

-¡Qué bárbaros!

-¡Qué par de dos, son genialosos!

-¡Se escucharon tan bien los dos juntos!

Kise sonrió ampliamente satisfecho de lo que había hecho, después de todo le encanta cantar, y haberlo hecho ésta vez al lado de la voz que lo cautivó desde hace unas semanas, lo emocionó también, pero se borró inmediatamente su sonrisa al poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de dónde estaba y lo que estaba pasando, es decir, no es que sea tan común que un hombre cante con una voz femenina tan hermosa, y menos que lo haya cautivado así, y menos que lo tenga en frente, menos que sea un chico que bien podría ser su competencia con las chicas… el punto es…

_-"¿Qué narices se hace en una situación como ésta?"_ –Pensó el rubio mientras tomaba la única botella de agua mineral que había en la pequeña mesita de centro, pero sintió la mano de alguien más que la había tomado al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, tómala, es tuya, yo pediré otra enseguida –Le dijo su pareja en dueto y rival de protagonismo de esa noche. –Debemos estar bien hidratados para la siguiente sesión –Dijo el castaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Kise retiró la mano inmediatamente y se levantó enseguida.

-Hablando de sesiones, me tengo que retirar, tengo sesión de fotografía dentro de una hora y me gustaría tomar un baño antes de llegar, así que si me disculpan, me retiro por ahora –decía con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro el rubio a modo de disculpa se despidió de sus compañeras de escuela y de sus nuevas amigas, sin voltear al ver al castaño, del cual ni se despidió.

Kise-kun todo el camino a casa, el día siguiente, y la semana siguiente en la escuela aunque intentaba llevar las cosas del mismo modo, prestando atención a sus fans, atendiéndolas, conversando con ellas, saliendo con ellas, algunas acompañándolas a casa, las prácticas, el trabajo.

Así llegó el sábado nuevamente, algo nublado el día, y todavía no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace una semana exactamente, haciendo recuento, conoció a un tipo que entra al baño de chicas, habla de cosas de chicas tan naturalmente con ellas que hasta consejo le piden, y para rematar, es el dueño de la voz más maravillosa que había escuchado hasta entonces, un tipo… ¡UN TIPO MALDITA SEA! Y ni siquiera es cualquier tipo, se ve que es bastante competitivo en cuanto a interés de chicas se trata… es simple, no podía pasar nada peor que eso… (Esas palabras mágicas, ¿Cuándo dejaran de mencionarse?)

Al salir del edificio de su salón de clases, notó lo húmedo del ambiente, parece como que va a llover hoy, pareciera como que el clima reflejaba cómo se sentía por dentro. Se comenzó a escuchar un barullo cerca de la entrada de la escuela a la hora de la salida, pero algo raro pasaba, los murmullos no se dirigían a él, no estaban a su alrededor, conocía esa sensación, pero algo era distinto esta vez, las miradas no iban sobre sí.

-¡Hideyuki! ¡Por aquí! –Escuchó la voz de Mai-chan volteando a buscarla con la mirada inmediatamente.

No lo podía creer… ¿Ese tipo fue capaz de venir hasta acá? Y déjate tú de eso ¿Qué tenía de especial que llamaba tanto la atención de las chicas alrededor? Se preguntaba Kise a sus adentros mirando al castaño en la entrada de la escuela, y lo regresó a la realidad algo que caló sus oídos.

-¡Kise-kun! ¡Konnichiwa! –Lo saludaba a lo lejos su nuevo amigo desde la entrada de la escuela, lo que llamó la atención de más chicas todavía.

-Konnichiwa, Hideyuki… kun –Lo saludó el rubio levantando una mano a lo lejos y acercándose a sus compañeras y nuevo amigo/rival, bajo las miradas fangirleadoras de sus fanseses.

-Iremos por un par de crepas éste maravilloso día nublado sin tanto sol que nos acalore, con éstas linduras para hacer tiempo en lo que abren el karaoke –Decía el castaño muy quitado de la pena con una gran sonrisa –¿Nos acompañas?

-Gome, tengo práctica ahora, no puedo acompañarlos –Contestó falsamente desanimado el rubio.

-¿Práctica? ¿Acaso estás en algún club? –Preguntó el castaño sonriendo todavía.

-Hai. Kise-kun está en el club de baloncesto –Respondió Mai-chan –Es todo un espectáculo observar sus prácticas.

-¿Honto? –Preguntó curioso el castaño, que se veía bastante interesado -¿Qué les parece si entonces hacemos tiempo mirando la práctica de Kise-kun?

-¡Genial! –Contestó Megumi-chan –De hecho cuando decidimos ir por las crepas, me estaba lamentando de que no vería su práctica de hoy.

-… -Kise-kun tenía un aura algo oscura, peculiar, nada propia de él a su alrededor –No pues… que amables por quedarse a verme… aunque, no es nada del otro mundo, es decir, no pierdan su tiempo por mi culpa, vayan, diviértanse –decía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con una sombra amenazante entre su flequillo y su frente.

-Nada de eso, no es perder el tiempo –Contestó el castaño tan tranquilamente –De hecho me encantan los deportes, los disfruto al máximo, y el baloncesto es de mis favoritos, de hecho Anna es amante del baloncesto también, por cierto, ¿Por dónde queda su gimnasio?

-Es por acá Hideyuki –Contestó Megumi-chan avanzando hacia el mismo platicando plácidamente como si nada.

Kise por su parte no podía estar tranquilo, al ver robada su atención por primera vez, y por alguien tan raro como ése tipo, que… sinceramente esperaba no volver a ver el resto de su vida, pero… aquí está, y hasta acudirá a una de sus prácticas a verlo, ahora no suena tan mal la idea de su capitán de poner una restricción al gimnasio durante las prácticas… con su rostro lleno de pesar se dirigió al gimnasio casi arrastrando los pies.

La práctica fue, esta vez, algo, diferente. Había muchas chicas en el gimnasio, como siempre, haciendo alboroto en las gradas, como siempre, pero ésta vez, el centro de atención no era el rubio de siempre, lo cual obviamente notaron los compañeros del equipo.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es decir, era lógico que no te duraría la fama y el éxito para siempre, pero…

-Oí, que venga tu rival a restregarte tu falta de popularidad durante tus prácticas…

-Ni siquiera es de Kaijou, ¿Qué narices hace ése tipo aquí? –Decía molesto el capitán -¡KISE! ¡TÚ, MALDITO ESCANDALOSO! TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA DE SEGUROOOOOO –Decía el capitán mientras daba una ronda de patadas al rubio.

-¡La cara no capitán! ¡De eso vivo! –Gritaba Kise mientras se cubría con sus brazos lo que podía.

Fuera de eso fue una práctica común, con un poco menos de fangirleo Kiseniano en esta ocasión, pero bueee…

-¡Listo! Has terminado tu práctica de hoy Kise-kun, ahora si puedes acompañarnos un rato ¿Cierto? –Insistía el castaño.

-Obvio que sí –Decía Mai-chan –Nunca se negaría, es todo un caballero, ¿Verdad, Kise-kun?

-No puedo negarme a semejante petición de chicas tan lindas –Contestó Kise mas de compromiso que de ganas –Vamos.

Se dirigieron todos a la entrada de la escuela, robándose las miradas de las chicas que aún estaban en la academia, se escuchaban murmullos de qué chicas tan suertudas las que iban con semejante par de bombones.

-Al parecer va a llover pronto –Decía Megumi-chan

-Sí, es marvilloso, la lluvia es hermosa, limpia todo, crea un ambiente perfecto para leer, o escuchar tu música favorita, es mi clima predilecto –Decía Hideyuki.

-Es cierto, es muy lindo el clima lluvioso ¿No lo crees así Kise-kun? –Preguntó al rubio la castaña Mai -¿Kise-kun?

-… -En realidad el rubio iba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, _"-¿Cómo es posible que vaya a salir con éste tipo otra vez? Es cierto que tiene una voz excepcional, pero… suena como una chica, y no como cualquier chica, es decir, su voz es genial, me robó la atención por un buen tiempo, y descubrir que es un chico el dueño de esa voz es algo que simplemente…"_

-¡KISE-KUN!

Se escuchó la voz de las chicas al unísono cuando el rubio cruzaba la calle sin percatarse de que los autos seguían en movimiento, al ser casi arrollado por un autobús, se dio cuenta bastante tarde ya, al sentir un jalón por la parte de atrás de su camisa y su brazo derecho, dejando caer a media calle su mochila mientras él por su parte caía a la banqueta sobre Hideyuki quien lo alcanzó a jalar y en el intento por evitar una desgracia, ambos al caer, Kise con su mano derecha sobre el pecho de quien lo rescató, sintió algo, verdaderamente inusual… algo… muy suave… y muy redondo… renitente… realmente suave, bajando su mano lentamente por el tórax de Hideyuki, pudo sentir claramente un tórax para nada masculino, es más…

_-"Esto es… una cintura muy esbelta para ser de hombre… además… esto de arriba es…"_ –Pensaba el rubio mientras seguía explorando algo que lo estaba sorprendiendo mientras más palpaba.

-¡KISE-KUN!

-¡HIDEYUKI!

-¿ESTAN BIEN?

-Hikeyuki… -Decía el rubio mientras continuaba palpando el pecho de Hideyuki mientras seguían en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba tocando -…¿kun?

-Estoy bien… pero –Contestó sonrojada la castaña –Estaría mejor si dejara de hacer eso… Kise… kun –Decía sonrojándose cada vez más la recién descubierta chica.

Mientras el rubio levantaba la vista, y miró directo al rostro de la avergonzada chica.

-Tus ojos son azules… con destellos dorados… -Decía el chico mientras la miraba embelesado, mientras ella lo miraba también sin poder despegar sus miradas que parecían ancladas la una en la otra.

-Insisto, ¿Están bien? –Los regresó a la realidad la voz de una de sus compañeras ¿Quién? ¡Eso que importa! ¡KISE ACABA DE TENER UNA REVELACIÓN!

Ambos se levantaron y se incorporaron, al ponerse el semáforo en rojo, el rubio levantó su aplastada mochila de la calle, cuando comenzó a tronar el cielo, y unas gotas de lluvia amenazaban con dejar caer un tormentón en cualquier momento.

-¡Qué susto! –Decía Megumi-chan –Pero dígan, ¿Están bien?

-Creo que no –Contestó rápidamente el rubio –Creo que me golpeé la rodilla y me parece que Hideyuki se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, creo que visitaremos el hospital en éste momento, además, parece que va a llover , el cielo se está nublando , ¿Por qué no posponemos el karaoke por esta ocasión? Nos van a tener que disculpar hermosas.

-Claro que sí, no se preocupen, vayan con cuidado. –Se despidieron las acompañantes.

-Pero mi cabeza está bien… -Decía Hideyuki palpándose el cráneo, el cual, estaba segura que no se había golpeado.

-Como sea, una revisión nunca está de más –Dijo tomándola de la mano y cruzando rápidamente la calle, mientras comenzaba la lluvia con un ritmo más fuerte.

-Eso sí, es necesario revisar tu rodilla, quizá si te golpeaste fuerte.

-Yo tampoco me golpee la rodilla, ni nada –Dijo Kise deteniéndose en seco, debajo del toldo de una tienda aparentemente cerrada, mientras la lluvia se soltaba en todo su esplendor, y la escasa gente que había en las banquetas corría buscando refugio. Ambos levemente empapados sin soltarse de las manos, miraron como caía la lluvia del toldo, y como el agua acumulada en la orilla de la calle se arremolinaba hacia las alcantarillas, un verdadero chaparrón los tenía acorralados, comenzó el característico frío que acompaña a la lluvia, lo único que permanecía tibio, eran sus manos sujetadas con fuerza. Por un instante no se escuchó nada más que el agua caer fuertemente, hasta los autos dejaron de pasar tan seguido.

-Hideyuki… -Se escuchó en un susurro la voz del rubio, quien se acercó a la chica.

-Dime Kis… -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica al ser callada por los labios del chico, tomándola de la barbilla dirigiendo los labios a los suyos, sin soltar su tibia mano, bajo el toldo cubiertos por una cortina de lluvia espesa, se sumergieron en un profundo beso interminable, durante el cual, la castaña lo rodeo con sus brazos por encima sus hombros y el rodeo su cintura dejando caer sus mochilas a sus pies, jugueteando con sus barbillas, el besó la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambos parpados, sus cejas, en fin, la llenó de besos hasta que se cansó… naaaa… en realidad hasta que disminuyó la intensidad de la lluvia, si fuera hasta que se cansara, seguirían ahí ahora mismo.

Ella abrió los ojos, y después de un instante de mirar el par de ojos miel que la cautivaron, se llenó de vergüenza y se soltó repentinamente del chico, sonrojándose aún más, hasta las orejas, pero el chico no permitió que lo soltara de la mano.

-No es correcto –dijo ella mirando al suelo, tratando de soltar la mano del chico.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, y créeme, no fue una semana muy agradable que digamos pensándolo… en serio… no lo fue… ¡Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios que no eres hombre! ^^¡ -Decía él soltando un fuerte suspiro al cielo y tomando nuevamente con más fuerza la tibia mano de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Esto –Decía ella mirando su uniforme masculino.

-¡Vaya que me engañó y me dio unos buenos dolores de cabeza! –Decía sonriendo tiernamente el rubio tomando de la barbilla a la chica e intentando besarla de nuevo, pero ella no correspondió.

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso… digo… nos acabamos de conocer, es la segunda vez que te veo, esto no es normal… por donde lo veas…

-Yo lo veo bastante normal. Créeme, después de pasar por toda esta semana pensando en ti de tantas formas, no podía permitírmelo, somos un chico y una chica que se gustan, además… no nos acabamos de conocer.

-¿?

-Tengo más de 4 semanas escuchándote en el karaoke, me enamoré de tu voz desde la primera vez que la escuché, y cada que la escuchaba me gustaba más, me gusta más, quiero tenerla aquí conmigo, quiero tenerte, aquí conmigo, y ahora que estas aquí, no te voy a dejar ir.

-¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Me estabas espiando?

-No era necesario espiarte, se escucha tu voz hasta el pasillo cuando cantas.

-/ ¿En serio?

-Pero es hermosa, así como tú.

-Yo no soy hermosa… soy hermoso.

-Eso sí, personas como tú y yo, no podemos pasar desapercibidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero cuando te sonrojas, y tienes esa tímida mirada, tus labios me llaman, no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

-/ ¡Kise-kun!

-Ryouta… -Dijo él en un susurro tomándola de la barbilla nuevamente acercando sus cálidos labios a los suyos.

-Ryou… ta –Susurró ella al recibir un segundo beso tan cálido como el primero.

-Ren… -Susurraba él entre un beso y otro y otro y otro mas –Ren… Ren…

Mientras la lluvia se detenía y tenían un par de espectadoras del otro lado de la calle, que los miraban atentas bajo sus paraguas. Con unas caras de fujoshis que no podían ocultar.

-Kise… -Decía ella, tratando de detenerlo un poco.

-Ryouta… -Contestó él en medio de un beso mas.

-Ryouta… nos están mirando… es… vergonzoso… -Decía ella mientras finalmente él desistía y ella enterraba su roja cara llena de vergüenza en el pecho del chico, sólo se veían lo rojo de sus orejas asomarse, mientras él la abraza y esboza una sonrisa cómplice.

Más tarde caminando a casa, platicaban del dilema que les causa, tener pareja, ya que no pueden decepcionar a sus fans haciendo público su romance pues les romperían el corazón.

-No te martirices así, -Decía el chico –Si el problema es sólo ese, ellas no sabrán que soy tu novio, sólo soy un chico agradable para la vista, que va con otro chico agradable para la vista y listo.

-M-mi ¿Novio?

-¡Claro! Por mi parte no tengo ningún problema, las chicas me verán con otro chico agradable para la vista, quizá hasta suba nuestra popularidad. Y si no es así, ¿Qué importa? En realidad quiero estar contigo, y ya. Esto es todo. Lo demás pasa a segundo plano.

-P-pero ¿Novio? ¿Es necesario llegar a ese extremo?

-Es que… ¿Acaso no te gusto? Es decir… Tus labios hace un momento, mientras llovía, me dijeron otra cosa.

-/ ¡Kise!

-Ry-ou-ta –Dijo él pausadamente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla nuevamente y le daba un besito flash –Y cada vez que me llames por mi apellido haré lo mismo, no sé si ya lo captaste.

-Está bien… Ry-ou-ta… -Contestó ella en un susurro de voz, mirando al suelo –Entonces tendré cuidado de no llarmarte… Kise… en frente… de las chicas.

-Entonces puedo tomar ese comentario como un "Sí"

-"Sí" ¿De qué?

-El de "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" –Dijo él deteniéndose en seco, frente a ella, tomándole ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo atrapan, en los que se puede mirar de lo claros que son –Tus ojos son azules… con destellos dorados… me encantan, me envuelven, y me distraen de lo que estaba hablando ¿Y bien?

-/ Sí –Contestó finalmente ella, tras un buen rato de silencio – Ryouta… Kise

Él sólo la tomó de la barbilla y humedeció sus labios, para sellar la propuesta aceptada, y por supuesto, reprender a la cabezona de Ren que se me hace que a propósito le dice "Kise" cuando están a solas.

FIN~ (Por ahora…)

Extras:

Ren: ¿Todo este tiempo pensaste que en realidad yo era un chico?

Ryouta: ¿Pues qué esperabas? Eres bastante bello, y traes uniforme masculino todo el tiempo. Y siempre rodeado de chicas lindas como mua. Oye… Contigo se necesita ser vidente para saberlo.

Ren: Entonces ¿Qué pensaste cuando viste a un "chico" salir del baño de niñas?

Ryouta: / Hentai.

Ren: Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja

Ryouta: Entonces cuando Rei-chan llegó a tus brazos llorando, en realidad si eran cosas de chicas.

Ren: Claro, Tuvo un accidente con su toalla femenina.

Ryouta: / ¡No era necesaria esa información! ¡Son cosas de chicas!... pero, cuando te escuché cantar, y canté contigo, sinceramente, se me fue el alma al piso.

Ren: Osea ¿Cómo? ¿No sabías que era yo la que habías escuchado todas esas semanas?

Ryouta: Obvio no, no te conocía.

Ren: Entonces ¿No fue a mí a la que felicitaste por cantar bonito cuando nos conocimos el primer sábado?

Ryouta: ¿Qué acaso no viste que a la que felicité fue a Anna? Sólo estaban tú y ella en la sala, era obvio que pensara que una chica cantaba con esa voz, te miro a ti de chico, pues pienso de inmediato que es ella.

Ren: En verdad pensé que me habías felicitado a mí, hasta te di las gracias. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ryouta: Mentira, lo habría notado… quizá.

Mako: Vuelve a leerlo si tú tampoco lo notaste ¬¬

Espero que te haya gustado Ren. Con mucho cariño y muuuuuuucho esfuerzo pues conozco poco a Ryota, y Ren pues… tiene una personalidad que no comprendo muy bien, Kashima me cae bien, pero sigo sin entender a las fans que la siguen, es decir, saben que es chica y aún así la procuran como a un chico, en fin, espero haber captado lo necesario de cada personaje y sobre todo que te haya llegado alguna parte al kokoro y te haya hecho sentir cositas bonitas y revoloteantes, o al menos te haya hecho reír un poquito. Con esto te deseo una ¡muy feliz y amarilla navidad! ¡Abraxo de oxooooo! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. ^^


End file.
